Perfect Confrontation
by Missl0ll1p0p
Summary: Sakura, an orphan as well asked Syaoxin to make a card for her mother for her kindergarten's homework. But then, Syaoxin doesn't have a mother as her father claims... only a father, Syaoran.
1. Mother Day's Card

Perfect Confrontation

Chapter 1: Mother Day's Card.

Disclaimer: CCS is not owned by me…

"Papa, today the teacher asked me to draw the Mama Day's card… and give to mama…but…," A cute girl with chestnut nut hair tied in buns with a pair of purple eyes, , wearing a cute pink satin blouse stares at an older guy, wearing a cute pink satin blouse

"You don't know who are you supposed to give the card to right?" A guy with the older version of the little girl from the sight of the hair but with a pair of emerald eyes said. The young girl nods at the guy.

"My dear Xiao Xing, you know you can always tell the teacher and ask your teacher to teach you to draw Father Day's card instead… right?"

"But, Xiao Xing drew a card before right? The one with many many flowers and also stars and also with Xiao Xing and papa together, didn't I?"

"You know papa will never get tired with Xiao Xing's card, they are as pretty as Xiao Xing's smile,"

"Papa is greedy!" Xiao Xing smiles at her papa with her small hand pointing at him.

"Yes yes, papa is greedy and will not a single person have Xiao Xing except for papa!" The guy hugs the girl and swings her around.

"Whee… I can fly!" Xiao Xing spread her arm, pretending that she is flying.

* * *

"Good Morning Miss Sakura," All the students in the class said. The class is filled with noises from the Six-Years-Old kid, laughing, playing, teasing and all the stuff that you can imagine happening in kindergarten.

"Good Morning class, please take a seat," Said Sakura, laying her books on the desk.

"Thank You Miss Sakura," All the students said again.

"Okay class, can you guys please pass up your pretty and cute and beautiful cards to me right now as I asked you guys to draw yesterday?" Sakura said, smiling. Everyone were admiring each others' work before passing the card up. Then, a little boy raised up his hand.

"Miss Sakura, Xiao Xing didn't draw the card" The boy said, teasing. Xiao Xing was bowing her head down and sobbing. Sakura went to Xiao Xing's place.

"Mind to tell me what's wrong, Xiao Xing?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know… who is mama…" Xiao Xing said, sobbing because she is jealous that everyone has done their card directly for their mum. "But, papa said I can ask teacher to teach me how to draw papa's day card…" Xiao Xing continued.

"It's okay Xiao Xing, I will teach you how to draw papa's card when Father Day's has arrives, okay?" Miss Sakura pats on Xiao Xing's head.

"Thank You Miss Sakura!" Xiao Xing smiled.

"That's what a girl should have to make their papa proud, a smile!" Miss Sakura said. Xiao Xing nods at Sakura.

"Okay class, please bring out the paper that I had asked you to bring yesterday," Sakura clasped her hand together.

* * *

_"Mama!__ Papa!"_

A sight of a young wearing blue t-shirt with a skirt can be seen, crying over a graveyard.

"_Sakura dear, don't cry anymore, they won't be happy to see you crying over them," _A vision of older lady can be seen, patting the young girl.

_"Aunt Sonomi, why... why… did mama and papa have to die!" _Sakura cries even louder.

_"Your mama and papa were in an incident, Sakura," _

_"Then, why mama and papa won't take me with them!"_

_"Because they want you to live… want you to enjoy your life as you can,"_

_"But… but… I can't enjoy my life with out them!" _

_"You can enjoy it with me. As well as Tomoyo isn't it?"_

_"Right… Sakura, You still have me and also my mama isn't it? We will play with you," _A young girl with purple hair and amethyst eyes said.

_Maybe Aunt Sonomi… maybe Tomoyo… maybe my life is continued to enjoy it…but maybe as well as torturing myself…_

* * *

"Miss Sakura, there is a guy looking for you," A girl with the physical look of 50's woman said.

"Thanks Madam Loisel," Sakura thanked her and went out to the backyard and found out a guy was standing there.

"You are Xiao Xing's teacher?" The guy asks , unconfirmed-ly.

"Yes, I am, you are her dad I guess?" Sakura asked again.

"Yes, my name is Li Syaoran, the father of Li Xiao Xing," Syaoran said, handing his hand out as he is expecting for a shake.

"My name is Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura… " Sakura said again, shaking the hand back.

"Well, the reason I find you today is to tell you about Xiao Xing…" Syaoran said.

"I think I guessed that out…"

"You are clever for a teacher of kindergarten's student…" Syaoran teased with a smile on his face.

"You have such a good compliment to be a dad as well then…"

"You too," He smiled and continued. "Well, to tell you the truth Xiao Xing doesn't have a mother… so I hope that you might not do such thing as making Mother day's card because it might breaks her fragile heart as she thinks about others having a mother shile she doesn't,"

"It's not fair for others, you know,"

"Why don't you ask her to do father day's card instead?" Syaoran suggested.

"Which means… she needs to do card for you twice… your such a greedy man!" Sakura pouted.

"You said the same thing as what Xiao Xing has said,"

"Ah… you…" before Sakura can continue her sentences, the same lady previously asked her to go to the office and Sakura excused her self while Syaoran did the same thing.

* * *

"Hello, Sakura speaking,"

"Sakura? Well, I was thinking if your free today,"

"Vaan? Well, yeah, I guess so…" Sakura replied.

"Well… I was thinking about well…

* * *

What will Vaan ask? No one knows! Hehe, you will just have to review to let me know if anyone like this story so I might continue this! This story is purely made by me… if there is similarities with other movies or series… I am sorry . bow bow

Oh yeah Xiao Xing means Little Star or Little Heart in Chinese if I am not mistaken. Li Syaoxin is her Japanese name if you put it according to the Japanese name Syaoran was given. Perfect eh?

Bye!

-Perfect Confrontation-


	2. Sacred Truth

Perfect Confrontation

Chapter 2

Sacred Truth

Well… I was thinking if you are free for a dinner with my parents tonight?" Vaan asked.

"Your… your parents?! Vaan, don't you think it is a bit too fast?" Sakura asked in a shocked tone.

"Well, you said the same thing last month didn't you? And the last two months ago, you said you were busy with your studies," Vaan complains at Sakura.

"But… but… do you think they will like me?" Sakura asked.

"I bet they will with your cute attitude!" Vaan tries to make Sakura believes that his parents will be nice to her.

"Hoe…." Sakura blushed on the phone.

"Well, Sakura, my love, would you just come to the dinner tonight? I promise to treat you for a snack at dessert shop, okay?"

"Um, I want chocolate sundae with lots of chocolate chips on top and also a cup of strawberry milk… a deal?"

"Are you sure? You might turn out to be a fat lady and I might not be interested to marry you anymore," Vaan teased.

"Since when I said I will marry you?"

"Since now,"

"Hanyaan… I can't even see any wedding ring lying on my table," Sakura pouted.

"Well, do you mind looking through the window that you can see the gate?"

"Okie…" Sakura turns her head around and take a few steps to the window, with the phone on her hand.

She saw a guy wearing his long black pant, white shirt with a black coat, leaning on a sport car with a bunch of roses on the car while his hand was holding a box.

"VAAN!!" Sakura was surprised.

"Sakura, would you marry me please?" Vaan said in the phone while lowering one of his feet down and with his hand moved up to the side of the window at the middle of the road.

"Vaan! Everyone is looking at you!! And you are standing in the middle of the road… what will happen if a car knocked you down?" Sakura was in a panic.

"If you didn't agree to get married to me, I wouldn't stand up,"

"Vaan, don't be such a child, okay? Get up now else stand where you are… before everyone stares at you," Sakura hanged the phone and rushed to the car.

* * *

"Would you marry me now?" Vaan asked.

"Vaan please… let us discuss it some day later, I will go out for a dinner with your parents today, okay?" Sakura pleased.

"Sakura… I am 23 while your 17 already," Vaan pouted like a child asking for candy but then he smirked instead, "Okay, your going out with me tonight,"

"Now then you mentioned about 17… I am only 17 Vaan, would you mind to just wait for me for a couple more years? Once I finished my education?" Sakura asked.

"Anything my dear," Vaan said and hugged Sakura up and let her down at the seat.

"Vaan… it is not the time for me to get off my work yet!" Sakura said again.

"But then, the principle seems to be okay with it and also how can I let you see my parents in such an outfit," Vaan said with a wink at the principle of the kindergarten and the old lady winked and waved back at them as Vaan drove off with the speed of 180km/s.

Vaan stops his car in front of a very high class fashion shop and took Sakura out of the car. As he opens the door, a ding-dong sound can be heard.

* * *

"Good Afternoon Sir, how may I help you?" A girl, who seems to be the sales girl asked.

"I would like you to get a pair of clothes which suit to be in the evening dinner and the price doesn't matter for this young lady here," Vaan said.

"Okay, Sir," The girl said and pulls Sakura into the dressing closet while Vaan was looking for a pair of clothes for himself as well.

* * *

10 minutes later, Sakura walks out from the changing closet with her hair tied up, wearing a long black satin night gown looking cloth with a pair of gloves on her hand and pearl looking beads all around the lower part of the gown. Vaan was staring at Sakura with surprise on his face but not much as he believes Sakura is a beautiful girl since he met her in the early memories.

"Put this on," Vaan said, handing a pair of shiny glass shoes to Sakura and Sakura did as followed.

"So, how is it?" Sakura asked.

"Your wonderful!" Vaan said and walks to her back.

"What..." Before Sakura can finish her sentence, she can feel a necklace around her neck and when she looks at herself through the mirror, she saw a magnificent necklace, a necklace made of silver chains with a white colored's heart diamond symbol at the middle of it. The necklace is too perfect to be said as it matches the gown perfectly.

"Now, everyone will believe that you are a princess, well, you are my princess," Vaan said with a smirk as he looks handsome in his clothes as well. The black tuxedo with a butterfly tied ribbon on his neck.

Vaan went to the counter and signed on a piece of paper after he handed out his credit card.

"How much does all these cost?" Sakura asked… curiously when Vaan walked back.

"Not a price to be matched for your glorious looks right now," Vaan replied with another smile on his face.

"Stop teasing me, Vaan!" Sakura pouted again, with an angry look on her face.

"Hehe, okay, mi'lady,"

* * *

"Is it a table for two?" A waiter asked when Sakura and Vaan walks in.

"No, I already had an appointment and my parents seem to be waiting for us inside as well," Vaan said.

"Your name is?" The waiter asked again.

"Vaan, Vaan Arstar," Vaan replied in a cold manner voice, the tone which every rich people should be having… A tone which Sakura will never imagine herself to be using as it sounds rude to her.

"Oh, Vaan Arstar of the Arstar Company, please go to the VIP room as your parents are waiting for you," The waiter said. Vaan walks to the VIP room with out even saying a word thanks and Sakura thinks its rude too but then she had gotten used to Vaan and she even smiled at the waiter as a symbol of appreciation.

Vaan opens the door of a big room. A couple was sitting there, waiting for them as they are not surprised by their attendance. Vaan was holding Sakura's hand as they took a seat.

"Dad, Mum, I would like you to meet Kinomoto Sakura," Vaan said, introducing Sakura.

"So, this is the young girl whom you have always been mentioning since a few months ago? She is such a fine lady. Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Sakura," The lady who happens to be Vaan's mother said with a soft tone.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Arstar… and also Mr Arstar," Sakura blushed as Vaan's mother complimented about her.

"Please, don't call me Mrs. Arstar, it makes me felt so old! Just call me Madam Ashley," Vaan's mother said again.

"Your not old! Mrs- I mean- Madam Ashley," Sakura said again. Madam Ashley smiles at her as she talks to the waiter who has been standing there for quite a long time. Vaan's Father was just staring at some piece of paper with his spectacles as he hears their conversation.

A few minutes later, food were served and Sakura gave her greets to the elders before she starts her food. When she was eating, Vaan's father talked.

"Well, Sakura, What is your father's occupation?" Vaan's father asked in his business tone.

"Well, Actually…" Before Sakura can finish it again…

"They have their own company, dad," Vaan said. Sakura was surprised at Vaan and gave him the stare of _What-are-you-talking-about. _

"That shall suit to be you bride, I was still afraid of you find the wrong person to be your bride a few days before you brought Sakura back… but then, now I have seen that Sakura is a perfect match for you so what type of company they are having?" Madam Ashley asked.

"The company that is in charge of the car's engine's company," Vaan continued his lie. As it went further, Sakura can't stand anymore… as she hates lies so she stands up…

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Arstar, My parents happen to be in dead in a car accident a few years ago and also I currently have no interest in marrying your son at all," Sakura said, rushing out from the restaurant.

Vaan was about to went after her… "Son, I would like to demand for an explanation of this incident," Mr. Arstar said again in his business tone.

* * *

Naki: whee, second chapter finished after 2 hours of typing! I am so keen to write the second chapter as the story is being played in my head non stop… but currently having writer's block on my other story .

Why sacred truth for this chapter? Because Sakura's truth about her parents was being hidden by Vaan's lies so it can be rated as sacred… I love this chapter a lot… although it might be a bit rush but then I am trying to explain everything……

Hehe, what will happen now after all the fluffy thing happened? Read and also REVIEW! Lol

Oh yeah, thanks to maxiwolfblossom for inspiring me to write the second chapter even faster! (my first reviewer… touched!)

-Perfect Confrontation-


	3. Lost Soul

Perfect Confrontation

Chapter 3: Lost Soul

The tear was starting to fall as Sakura runs. Even though she was sad because of what had Vaan said to his parents, but then she still wish for an explanation for him as she turns her head around some times, wishing that he might be chasing her.

_Stupid Sakura… He lied, didn't he? So keep your head in front will you?_

Syaoran was buying some food at the seven-eleven shop as he checked on the food. As he passes the playground, he saw someone was sitting on the swing.

_8:30 pm__… I don't think someone will be interested to be playing on the swing at such time… _

Syaoran thought to himself as he takes a look at his watch.

_But asking for a reason might not be wrong, I guess? She looks lost… _

He thought to himself again. As he walks closer, the figure seems to be clearer as there is a street lamp above her.

"Sakura Kinomoto?" Syaoran said, surprised. It took Sakura for quite a while before she noticed someone was calling for her.

She turns around and saw someone was standing there… someone to support her…

She rushed to Syaoran and places her head on his chest, crying and sobbing.

"Sa…" When Syaoran was about to ask her what's wrong, he can only feels tears were on his shirt. Giving a support might be the best option at that moment so he just let her cries on him.

After crying a while, Syaoran noticed that they might get a cold if they keep on standing there outside so he suggested, "Let's go in to my house, we might get a cold for standing out here…" . Sakura nods at Syaoran and followed Syaoran closely at the back as she in not interested in going home at the time because she is afraid of Tomoyo and Sonomi worry about her teary face.

"Papa!!!" Syaoxin shouted when Syaoran enters.

"My dear Xiao Xing, how come you are not sleeping yet?" Syaoxin asked.

"Well, because papa haven't read me bed time story! Eh?!" Syaoxin was surprised that someone else has entered the house besides Syaoran.

"Miss Sakura!!!!!!!!" Syaoxin hugs Sakura's foot because she was too short and she was happy to meet her teacher.

"Hoe… Syaoxin haven't slept yet? It is already nine!" said Sakura. Syaoran can felt that Sakura is trying to act like all hyper because she don't want to hurt Syaoxin's heart by crying.

"But… but… papa haven't read bed time story!!" Syaoxin pouted and she continued, "Miss Sakura did you cried? Did papa bullies you just now?" as she can see Sakura's eyes are red in color because she cried, well, she thinks she cried by her look.

"Your papa did because I don't want to teach you to make another Father Day's Card," Sakura lied, smiling at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled back at her and he thinks that she is quite a good actor.

"Papa is meanie!!" Syaoxin made an angry face and hit softly at Syaoran's foot with her small hand.

"Yes, papa is meanie! And it's time for you, little meanie Xiao Xing to sleep!" Syaoran hugs Syaoxin and lifted her up. Then, he placed her on her bed as he pulls the blanket over her.

"Bed time story! Bed time story!" Syaoxin said, as if she was rioting. Sakura was leaning at the door watching as Syaoran reads the story for Syaoxin.

"Once upon a time… in a far far far away land, there lived a princess, her name is Avaloe. She was kept on a high… very high tower as her parents don't want her because she was very ugly and it might spoil their images. But one day, the princess decided to visit the beautiful world that she saw through her window, she tries to get out but there is no way at all, then all so sudden, an eagle appeared, a large black eagle. She asked the eagle to hand her a lift, and the eagle agreed but with a deal, she have to be the eagle's food after five days,"

"Papa, why is the eagle so evil… " Syaoxin complimented, with a sad look on her face.

"Hmm… let's continue then we will know why, okay?"

"Okay!" Syaoxin said while Sakura was interested to listen near the door too because she starts to move closer to listen to the story.

"Then, Avaloe agreed as she thinks that her life will remain boring for the rest of her life. She thinks that ending her life faster after enjoying it might be a better option as well. The eagle brought her down from the tower that had kept her for 25 years. Avaloe can see a lot of different things that is in the town. She even met a guy called Phil. Phil is a young man with good look as well as the wealth. Even though he seems to be a perfect guy and every single lady was falling for him as well, he falls for Avaloe too. Love at the first sight. They met each other when Avaloe was hungry, but was penniless as well. Then, they learn more and more about each other but not a single confession. The fifth day arrives, it is time for Avaloe to be the food for the eagle, she has regretted her choice for agreeing to the eagle but a promise is not meant to be broken… so she kept it. After the word bye by each others, Avaloe and also Phil, they have not met each others ever since, the end," Said Syaoran.

"That's so sad, why can't they live happily ever after?" Sakura said, more interested in the story than Syaoxin.

"Well, not every time a story has to end with happily each other…" Syaoran answered. Syaoran then noticed Syaoxin was fast asleep, and then he signaled Sakura to move out as he closes the door to let Syaoxin sleep.

"Interested in my bed time story?" Syaoran teased.

"I guess so…" Sakura blushed as she remembers she was more interested in Syaoran bed time story… more than Syaoxin of course.

"Your parents never told you bed time story before?" Syaoran asked, jokingly.

"Well… they left me when I am three…"

Some silence can be heard amongst both of them.

"I am sorry," Syaoran apologized.

Sakura takes a seat and yawned, "It is okay; I am used to it,"

"Why don't you change your clothes and have a night sleep on my bed," Syaoran suggested and Sakura have a weird look on her face then Syaoran continued again, "I will sleep on the couch, don't worry, I am not a pervert, you know…"

"Well, with that look on face, I believe half of it," Sakura smile and laugh a little, with a joking tone.

Naki: Ah sorry! This is a short chapter ; and thanks for the reviews! The story I made it out.

Lost Soul because Sakura was blank minded when she was sitting on the swing…

Hehe, maixwolfblossom… this is SS right? just like what you asked for!


End file.
